


morning cuddles (day 8)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Leader line, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT3, Who Knows?, why are all my stories either in the morning or at night???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: soonyoung wakes up with arms around his waist and a hand in his own





	morning cuddles (day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> day 8: ot3 leader line
> 
> wow i love my boys so much?? it's a bit short but i'm still proud of it

soonyoung woke up with the feeling of arms around his waist and something warm pressed flush against his back. one of his hands was linked with someone else, who had a loose grip on soonyoung but when soonyoung tensed his fingers, the other person tightened their grip.

content with his position, soonyoung kept his eyes closed and shifted slightly so that he was pressed closer to the warmth behind him. he heard whoever he was leaning on laugh softly and tighten their arms around soonyoung’s waist. soonyoung groaned and pulled on whoever’s hand he was holding, causing them to squeak slightly in surprise before giving in and shifting around. soonyoung felt them tuck in beside his side and the back of what soonyoung assumed to be the couch from how it felt. the person rested their head on soonyoung’s shoulder.

“how cute,” seungcheol’s voice came from behind soonyoung - so he assumed it was seungcheol he was lying on. soonyoung thought back to the last thing he remembered to find out who else was with them. he remembered that he was sitting in the living room with the rest of the members, watching a movie. he had been sitting on the couch with seungcheol, jihoon and joshua. but joshua joined jeonghan and seokmin on the floor after a while, which meant that the other person on the couch was-

“soonyoung, i can hear you thinking. go back to sleep, it’s early,” jihoon muttered, his breath dusting over soonyoung’s neck as he spoke.

soonyoung stretched out his legs from where they were crossed and turned his head toward jihoon. “i was trying to figure out who you were without opening my eyes,” he said. seungcheol tried to stifle a laugh, but soonyoung could still feel his laughter behind him. jihoon chose the more direct approach and just punched soonyoung’s shoulder - the one he wasn’t leaning on.

soonyoung moved his shoulder around in mock pain and whined playfully. he felt jihoon huff against his neck and bury his face into the crook of soonyoung’s neck. “go back to sleep, soonyoung,” seungcheol muttered, kissing soonyoung’s hair gently.

soonyoung hummed and brought jihoon’s hand up to his mouth, pressing butterfly kisses to his knuckles. jihoon made a sound that sounded half content and half surprised, making soonyoung smile. “‘night,” soonyoung mumbled to the two of them. seungcheol’s chest vibrated as he muttered back a ‘goodnight’ and leaned his chin on the top of soonyoung’s head.

“it’s actually two in the morning,” jihoon said. there was silence for a while, and soonyoung was tempted to open his eyes to see what was happening. “fine,” jihoon said, breaking the silence. “goodnight soonyoung.”

soonyoung smiled and leaned his head back into seungcheol’s neck. they may have to wake up in three hours, but soonyoung was content to stay like that for all of those three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> it's getting closer to christmas, so make sure you all take care of yourselves
> 
> if you don't celebrate christmas or celebrate another holiday, happy holidays!


End file.
